


put your hands together (make a wish)

by eijiro_yamashita



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, Nonbinary Kurapika, Texting, also i project onto characters too much, i am trying not to do my bio work, text, theyre all gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijiro_yamashita/pseuds/eijiro_yamashita
Summary: this is me writing to procrastinate. ive started hxh and i am currently obsessed with it so i am trying my hand at writing it. the title is from make a wish by nct.they're all in highschool and nothing bad or sad happens and theyre all happy and vibing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. in which we all do no work

**Author's Note:**

> ive tried my hand at text fics in the past so i felt like doing another one i guess  
> i WILL project my interests and personality onto them too much so be warned  
> theyre all cute idk i wanted to write them  
> man. i had to learn kinda html for the formatting plz praise me. shoutout to this it helped so much https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191202/chapters/11961779#workskin

##### village idiots

**gonfishing**  
okay so  
for my next phase of the plan.

 **killerua**  
imagine shutting up for a second

**gonfishing**  
:o  
mean

**killerua**  
im just trying to do my english assignment and you're putting out your entire plan for starting a frog army. with like 2 words a message.  
at least keep it all in one paragraph  
instead of blowing up my phone man

**gonfishing**  
but kurapika and leorio don’t mind!!!!

**drpaladiknight**  
i AM trying to do a project for biology but i do not mind gon putting out his plan  
i just have my phone open to the side

**kurapikachu**  
I currently have my phone on do not disturb.

**killerua**  
wow  
really ostracizing me from the group yall  
i feel so solitary  
and lonely

**gonfishing**  
would u still feel lonely if u had a frog with u

**killerua**  
yes

**gonfishing**  
i think u might be underestimating the friendly ness power of a frog killua

**killerua**  
i already have you and you're green enough what more do i need

**kurapikachu**  
To do your assignment.  
I know you have a D in English currently I checked your grades yesterday.

**killerua**  
how tf did you check my grades

**kurapikachu**  
I have memorized your login.  
And I monitor you regularly to make sure you don’t flunk out of school.

**killerua**  
thank you parent  
another one is exactly what i need

**drpaladiknight**  
it’s not like your actual parents do their job instead of being abusive assholes

**killerua**  
thats true man

**kurapikachu**  
Do you not remember how we adopted you.  
Anyways, I must return to the piano. I have to finish getting this piece down.  
The arpeggios on the 2nd page are really killing me. And the part with octaves for a while hurt my hand so I’m gonna have to really stretch for that.

**killerua**  
imagine taking weird classes like piano

**kurapikachu**  
Imagine failing your classes.  
Even Gon has straight and steady C’s.

**gonfishing**  
yes i do!!!!!!! and u know wha =t they say  
c’s get degreees

**drpaladiknight**  
killua you do need to focus on your grades and school  
i know you’re not trying to be a doctor like me but you still need to get an education

**killerua**  
fuck this im just gonna sell stuff

**drpaladiknight**  
like what?

**killerua**  
we can pass gon off as a blade of grass and then when the customers get mad and return him we keep their money and then sell him again

**gonfishing**  
:o

**killerua**  
or i can become a professional fighter  
i’ll get all the way to the heavens arena stage and become a champion

**drpaladiknight**  
all that wwe stuff is all fake anyways. get a real job

**killerua**  
wow  
you still need like acting skills or whatever which i possess as a child of a strict household

**gonfishing**  
i think u could achieve it killua!!!!!!!!1!  
i will become a detectiv and we can do stuff together

**killerua**  
what the fuck would we do together as a detective and a pro fighter  
those are two careers that have nothing in common

**gonfishing**  
hmm i didnt think that far ahead :p

**drpaladiknight**  
yeah I dont know where you were trying to go with that  
OH SHIT it is1120 and my paper is due at midnight FUCK  
I have to go oh my god

**killerua**  
bye old man do your sad bio stuff

**gonfishing**  
bye leorioo!!!!!!!!!!!! get a good grade!!!!!!1

**drpaladiknight**  
thank you for your support  
I will now speed-write this  
yall are going on do not disturb  
bye

**gonfishing**  
we are alone now  
just u and me pal

**killerua**  
actually my eng assignment is due at 12 too  
should i do it or turn it in late

**gonfishing**  
well the teacher gives pentalities for being late  
so u should do it right now

**killerua**  
fuck this  
cant believe i have to do work to pass  
wait why is kurapika playing piano at 11pm

**gonfishing**  
go do ur work!!!!!!!!!!

**killerua**  
wow ok


	2. are we married????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said im Procrastinating so heres another chapter lads  
> idek what im doing at this point

_**gonfishing** has changed the name to_ **frog cult**  
_**killerua** has changed the name to _**you're gay**  
_**gonfishing** has changed the name to _**homophobia**

**killerua**  
how can i be homophobic if im gay idiot

_**killerua** has changed the name to _ **somehow alive**

**gonfishing**  
thats depressing :<

_**gonfishing** has changed the name to _ **minecrafters!!**

**killerua**  
disgusting  
i love it

 **gonfishing**  
:o

 **drpaladiknight**  
what’s with the new chat name  
whats up minecrafters 

**killerua**  
actually no gon change it to something else

 **drpaladiknight**  
if i never say ‘whats up minecrafters’ again will you let him keep it

 **killerua**  
sure

 **drpaladiknight**  
ok  
whats up my minecraft gentlemen and gentlethey lets get mining in this christian minecraft server

 **killerua**  
gon change it

 **drpaladiknight**  
noooooooooo

_**gonfishing** has changed the name to _ **gentlemen and gentlethey**

**kurapikachu**  
The word gentlethey is horrendous but I will allow it.  
For now

 **drpaladiknight**  
what would an alternative be?

 **kurapikachu**  
Basically anything else please.

 **killerua**  
hold on let me think  
thude  
gentlethy  
mr none binanry

 **kurapikachu**  
Thank you for that.  
I hate them all.

 **gonfishing**  
do u have any ideas kura

 **kurapikachu**  
As previously stated, I do not.  
I am just an enby and I refer to myself as such.

 **drpaladiknight**  
very cash money of you

 **kurapikachu**  
Oh god please never say that again.

 **killerua**  
yeah old man

 **drpaladiknight**  
I am only 2 years older than you  
child

 **gonfishing**  
yeah but ur in the same grade as kurapika and ur still older than them

 **drpaladiknight**  
I don’t want to get into that rn son

 **gonfishing**  
if im ur son does that mean ur my mom or dad  
u and kurapika are the parents right  
are u guys married

 **drpaladiknight**  
not legally

 **kurapikachu**  
I’m sorry, did I miss the time when we got married?  
We aren’t married…?

 **drpaladiknight**  
like I said  
not legally

 **kurapikachu**  
We are not married in any way.  
We are not in any kind of relationship I’m not sure what’s going on.

 **drpaladiknight**  
cant believe I’m being divorced  
in front of the kids  
on the day of our 5th anniversary

 **kurapikachu**  
I haven’t even known you for 5 years….

 **killerua**  
if i can call leorio dad then do i just call kurapika parent. or guardian

 **kurapikachu**  
If you are going to continue this odd joke I would prefer to just be called by my name. Although parent would suffice I guess.

 **killerua**  
thank you parent  
plz do not divorce dad

 **kurapikachu**  
We are not married…?

 **gonfishing**  
dad said not legally  
:>

 **drpaladiknight**  
anyways kurapika did you finish the history hw

 **kurapikachu**  
Yes I did.  
Did you get C for #7? Because I was very confused on what the question was even asking.

 **killerua**  
just a word of advice  
if u dont know the answer  
its always c

 **kurapikachu**  
Thank you, but I prefer to put thought into my work.

 **gonfishing**  
:o  
wow the tea is hot

 **killerua**  
never say that again

 **kurapikachu**  
Not to be mean, Gon, but you aren’t very much of a big thinker either.

 **drpaladiknight**  
yeah I got c for 7  
did you get a for 13

 **kurapika**  
Actually, I got D, but looking at it again A looks much more correct. Thank you.  
I’m off to practice again.

 **gonfishing**  
good luck!!!!!!

 **killerua**  
why would they need luck theyre just practicing

 **gonfishing**  
but i want them to have a good practice :p

 **drpaladiknight**  
I’m gonna go watch some youtube  
bye yall

 **gonfishing**  
okie  
killua do u want to come over :o

 **killerua**  
i’ll be over in a bit i gotta air up my bike tires  
and also sneak out but ive gotten faster at that by now  
canary distracts mom and gotoh so i can just sprint past for a second

 **gonfishing**  
okay cool!!!!!  
mito bought more dino chicken nuggets

 **killerua**  
ah yes  
the finest of meals  
fit for a king

 **gonfishing**  
yes  
plz hurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh stan stray kids i guess


	3. imagine getting your phone taken away lmaooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i writing this instead of doing work  
> i will be so exhausted tomorrow

##### gentlemen and gentlethey

**killerua**  
man the chat name looks so formal everytime i read it  
it feels like we’re being addressed at a fancy restaurant

 **killerua**  
are you all really asleep its only 3am

 **killerua**  
this is so sad alexa play teenagers by my chemical romance  
did you guys see the end of unus annus the other day it was crazy  
i only managed to catch the last 10 minutes  
cause i was watching another stream so i left to catch the end then went back to the other stream

 **killerua**  
i thought at least leorio would be pulling an all-nighter  
he has such hard classes hes always doing work

 **killerua**  
anyways i see the sun rising so its probably better to go sleep now  
~~my parents are gonna come in and force me to get up soon anyways  
i wish i could just sleep all day but they wont let me  
cant you all just come to my house and take me away so i dont have to live here anymore  
cant i just die so i dont have to live like this anymore~~

 **killerua**  
im glad the delete message button exists

_**killerua** last active at 5:26 AM_

**kurapikachu**  
Oops sorry for leaving you alone last night, Killua.  
I had a very long day yesterday… and my body was so exhausted from the long workout I did.

 **gonfishing**  
has he responded to your texts????  
hes not responding to me :(

 **kurapikachu**  
It says he was last active around 7 hours ago. Which would be… 5 AM?

 **gonfishing**  
aaaaa i tell him not to stay up late  
but his parents wouldnt let him sleep so late  
maybe he got his phone taken away

 **kurapikachu**  
Killua always finds a way though. Even if he doesn’t have a phone he finds a way.

 **drpaladiknight**  
what’s going on here

 **gonfishing**  
killua is missing :(

 **drpaladiknight**  
he’s probably asleep  
or he got his phone taken away again  
or dead

 **gonfishing**  
:(

 **drpaladiknight**  
kurapika how do you never get your electronics or anything taken away  
remember when I couldn't get my phone for a month because I dropped my mom’s turkey on the floor and broke the glass pan

 **kurapikachu**  
I just do what I need to do. I do my schoolwork and what my parents ask me to do.

 **gonfishing**  
i do all my work!!!! and i listen to auntie mito!!! and grandma abe

 **drpaladiknight**  
but you also have a tendency to leave for 12 hours in the forest without your phone and scare those poor women out of their minds

 **gonfishing**  
im just exploring :<

 **kurapikachu**  
It’s okay Gon. 

**killerua**  
w h a t s u p g u y s 

**kurapikachu**  
Hello Killua!  
But why are you typing like that?

 **killerua**  
m y s i s t e r s o l d h e l l o k i t t y p h o n e c o n n e c t s t o t h e i n t e r n e t

 **gonfishing**  
:O  
so u DID get ur phone taken away

 **killerua**  
y e a h  
i w o k e u p t o o l a t e  
s o i g o t i n t r o u b l e

 **drpaladiknight**  
it’s so weird to see you typing like that LMAO  
also that’s a dumb reason to get your phone taken away

 **killerua**  
i a m a w a r e o f t h a t d u m b a s s 

**gonfishing**  
how long is it taken away for???

 **kurapikachu**  
Based off of his previous punishments, I’d say about 2 weeks. But they probably didn’t give you a specific length of time, right?

 **killerua**  
c o r r e c t o m u n d o  
m y g o o d t h e y

 **drpaladiknight**  
LMAO it takes you so long to type  
hold on…. can you see images on there

 **killerua**  
a c t u a l l y i h a v e n o i d e a  
s e n d m e s o m e t h i n g

**gonfishing**  
_< **attachment** (a little frog in his hand, maybe from about a week ago?)>_

**drpaladiknight**  
_< **attachment** (an image of some random anime character)>_

**kurapikachu**  
_< **attachment** (what seems to be an earring but is very, very blurry)>_

 **killerua**  
d a m n n o t a l l a t o n c e  
i s e e l i k e o n e p i x e l t o t a l  
i c a n t t e l l w h a t a n y t h i n g i s

 **gonfishing**  
:)

 **killerua**  
d o n t s m i l e y f a c e a t m e y o u n g m a n  
o h m y g o d m y m o m i s c o m i n g u p t h e s t a i r s  
s h e k n o w s

 **kurapikachu**  
Good luck, Killua.

 **drpaladiknight**  
f

 **gonfishing**  
rip killerua  
2004-2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone wanna send me a monster over the internet ive never had one but i heard it wakes you up. but i dont think caffeine really does anything to me because ive had energy drinks before and its just like yeah i drank something idk. im only on like episode 33(?) of hxh and i really want to watch more but i dont have my phone and i dont want to bother watching it not on hulu bc hulu saves where youre at


	4. venmo in bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired but i still gotta do work. why have i written 4 chapters in one day.

##### gentlemen and gentlethey

 **kurapikachu**  
Is anyone else awake? I’m up early because I have a chorus concert later and I need to get my outfit all ready to wear. I should have ironed it yesterday and got my socks together and everything.

 **kurapikachu**  
I expected Killua to be up at least. He’s always lurking on the internet at late hours like this.  
That boy needs more sleep.  
I have no idea how he goes days without sleeping.

**kurapikachu**  
I finished getting my uniform ready! Now I just need to eat breakfast. :)

**kurapikachu**  
Since no one else is awake yet, I am going to change the chat name…..

_**kurapikachu** has changed the name to _  
**el ge bee tees**

 **kurapikachu**  
Actually that’s kind of ugly.

_**kurapikachu** has changed the chat name to _  
**support kurapika’s artistic endeavors <3**

 **kurapikachu**  
I expect a couple hundred dollars in tribute, please.

 **drpaladiknight**  
what the fuck man  
I don’t have the kind of money

**kurapikachu**  
Finally, some company!  
How are you today, Leorio?

**drpaladiknight**  
tired  
stayed up late studying for the ap calc test

**kurapikachu**  
Oh, is that today? I’ll make sure to look over my notes in a few minutes then.

**drpaladiknight**  
I envy your ability to not have to study for hours and still do good  
plz give me some of your ability to function  
I get good grades but it is with a lot of determination and studying  
you're just like. perfect

**kurapikachu**  
Haha.  
I’m very much not.

**drpaladiknight**  
not like. mentally. I know you’ve got some shit going on

**kurapikachu**  
The lifetime trauma of having my parents killed right in front of me? Yes.

**drpaladiknight**  
go off batman  
sorry was that too far with the joke it feels weird to joke about your dead parents

**kurapikachu**  
We’ve all got dead people, Leorio.  
It still makes me mad that they never caught the murderer, but I live hoping that one day he will be brought to justice.

**drpaladiknight**  
sorry you just really remind me of batman rn

**kurapikachu**  
Wow I thought we were having a moment here. Stop calling me batman.

**drpaladiknight**  
who else can I call you then????  
you want me to say “wow go off crona from soul eater”

**kurapikachu**  
I appreciate the choice of an ambiguously gendered character there. 

**drpaladiknight**  
you’ve seen soul eater????

**kurapikachu**  
No but I know who Crona is. The purple one.

**drpaladiknight**  
oh shit man that’s correct  
what a genius  
you’re gonna be famous one day and I’m gonna be like “yeah I knew them back in highschool and they were so cool and smart”

**kurapikachu**  
Stop lmao.

**drpaladiknight**  
I wonder what’s gonna get you famous first. your voice? your piano playing? acting? a secret talent?

**kurapikachu**  
It’s gonna because I’ll be a convicted murderer if you won’t stop being weird.

**drpaladiknight**  
wow  
okay but what if you become a model  
or like. the president

**kurapikachu**  
You can’t be the president if you kill someone. Unfortunately I cannot say the same about modeling or any other kind of entertainment field…

**drpaladiknight**  
well regardless of whether or not you become famous, you can always come back to your old friend Leorio.  
if you do get super famous though I have to be your personal doctor and you need to pay me like a million bucks a second

**kurapikachu**  
Okay.

**drpaladiknight**  
and we will raise our children gon and killua together

**kurapikachu**  
God you’re bringing up the fake marriage thing again.  
I’m gonna go now, I have to go catch the bus.  
See you in 1st pd.

**drpaladiknight**  
wow rude  
don’t die on the bus

**kurapikachu**  
I do not fear death.

**drpaladiknight**  
okay edgelord

**killerua**  
w h a t s u p g u y s w h a t d i d i m i s s  
i c a n t s c r o l l u p o n t h i s

**drpaladiknight**  
you didn’t miss anything.  
is gon awake

**killerua**  
y e a h i m a t h i s h o u s e h e s n o t d e a d j u s t d e a d p h o n e

**drpaladiknight**  
why don’t you just. buy a burner phone instead of using your sister’s ancient hello kitty phone

**killerua**  
o h s h i t h o w d i d i n o t t h i n k o f t h a t

**drpaladiknight**  
you have a lot of money. and money can buy everything  
even people

**killerua**  
o k a y m a n  
d o n t b u y m e  
w o u l d n t t h a t b e s l a v e r y

**drpaladiknight**  
my mom is yelling at me that we have to leave for school now. i’ll see you at lunch

**killerua**  
w o w  
i v e b e e n a b a n d o n e d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone cancel school tomorrow i dont want to go anyways leorio kurapika best friends


	5. hes not dead right?

##### gentlemen and gentlethey

**killerua**  
whats up yall im exhausted

 **drpaladiknight**  
try being a junior with hard classes  
I’ve slept an accumulated 10 hours the past 3 days

**kurapikachu**  
I go to sleep at 11pm everyday.  
That’s two hours later than last year.

**killerua**  
?????????????????

**kurapikachu**  
What?

**killerua**  
how did u manage to go to sleep at 9 i didnt even go to sleep at 9 in middle school

**kurapikachu**  
I don’t do any sports, and I do my homework as soon as I get home.  
But the weight of being alive weighs down on me sometimes and I go to bed too early.

**killerua**  
ok emo  
wheres gon

**gonfishing**  
hello!!!!!!!!! i was on the lake all day

**killerua**  
dont get too tan or youll get cancer

**gonfishing**  
ok

**kurapikachu**  
Do you wear sunscreen?

**gonfishing**  
no

**killerua**  
oh god he has cancer already

**gonfishing**  
i dont have cancer

**killerua**  
gon died 3 years ago. sometimes i can still hear his voice.

**gonfishing**  
im not dead and i dont have cancer

**killerua**  
thats what his last words were :(

**drpaladiknight**  
as a doctor, I would advise to wear sunscreen god

**killerua**  
god

**gonfishing**  
god

**kurapikachu**  
god

_**killerua** has changed the name to_ **god**

**drpaladiknight**  
IT WAS A TYPO  
ATYPO  
KILLUA CHANGE THE NAME BACK  
I will commit murder one day.

 **gonfishing**  
should i change my name

**killerua**  
do it

_**gonfishing** has changed their name to_ godfishing

**drpaladiknight**  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **kurapikachu**  
:)

**drpaladiknight**  
DONT SMILEY FACE AT ME  
I AM GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME HERE

**kurapikachu**  
Also you’re not a doctor yet.

**drpaladiknight**  
ummm I don’t know where you get your information but my username is drpaladiknight

**killerua**  
gon is dead there is only god now

**godfishing**  
this username is very serious killua can i change it back

**killerua**  
no

_**godfishing** changed their name to_ gonfishing

**killerua**  
im gonna assassinate you

 **kurapikachu**  
I would rather there be no killing in the groupchat.

**killerua**  
i do what i want

**gonfishing**  
kurapika plz help hes knocking at my door im scared

**kurapikachu**  
Killua why are you at his house now.

**gonfishing**  
HES CLIMGINB MY TREE HPLEASE HEPL

**drpaladiknight**  
good luck gon  
I will not be treating any injuries

**killerua**  
rip

**gonfishing**  
HOW AREO YOU TYPING EYOURE UPSEIDE DOWN

**killerua**  
unlock your window

**kurapikachu**  
Please get out of Gon’s tree.

**killerua**  
i can pick the lock or you can unlock it

**drpaladiknight**  
how did he even climb a tree that fast

**killerua**  
ive had years of training

**kurapikachu**  
Gon do not unlock your window. Killua please get out of the tree before you get hurt.

**gonfishing**  
HES INSOIDEA HPEL HES HAS A KNIGEF  
oh its just a comb he brought me some goldfish

**drpaladiknight**  
what if they’re poisoned

**killerua**  
they are not.  
these are completely normal goldfish.

**drpaladiknight**  
something about that makes me think they are not normal goldfish

**killerua**  
i got them from my kitchen

**gonfishing**  
theyre in a little bag!!

**kurapikachu**  
That does seem kind of sketchy.

**killerua**  
my brother helped me get them

**drpaladiknight**  
so that either means they were on the top shelf or are poisoned

**gonfishing**  
or he wanted to give his best friend a little snack :(

**kurapikachu**  
I have to say that Killua’s statements are very cryptic.

**killerua**  
oh gons asleep now  
he’ll text you back later

**gonfishing**  
i have his phone lmao his password isnt hard

**drpaladiknight**  
I’m not gonna try to guess what happened and why gon is suddenly sleeping

**kurapikachu**  
Did you…

**killerua**  
I’m gonna go home now lmao aunt mito saw me climb the tree now shes yelling at me from down there


	6. zushi fanclub <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

##### gon please unblock me i know you wont look at my messages but if i change the groupname you;;;lll have to see it please unblock me

**gonfishing**  
what is that i hear?  
a ghost?  
an illusion?

 **killerua**  
PLPSRODF UNBLOKC ME GON I DIONT [PUT SLEEPINNG PLSS IN YOUR GOLDFISH OHWU WOULD THAT EVEN FWORK

**gonfishing**  
zushi wouldnt do this to me

**killerua**  
GON UNBLOCK ME

**gonfishing**  
oh how my good friend zushi loves me  
maybe i should pay him a visit today

**killerua**  
YOU CANO T SEE ZUSHIN GWOUTHOUHG ME

**gonfishing**  
maybe i can bring him this new sweater i bought

**killerua**  
ILL GET MY BUTLER TO TAKE ISU TO ZUHSINS HOSUE PLEASE UNBLICK ME GON  
IN KNOW YOU CAN SEE MY MESSAGESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**gonfishing**  
good thing i only have 1 friend my best friend zushi :)

**killerua**  
HOW DO YOU PUT SLEEPNIG PILLS IN GOLDIFHISN???????

**gonfishing**  
ask your brother 

**killerua**  
which one ive got more than one

**gonfishing**  
whichever one aided in my POISONGIN

**killerua**  
I DIDNT POISON YOU

**gonfishing**  
aunt mito had to wake me up for school i was still out cold in the morning  
u know im always awake at 630

**killerua**  
i swear i did drug u man it was you mustve just been Exhausted i swear  
my mom would have smacked me in the head if i came all the way to your house to drug you  
*DINDNT I DIDNT DRUG YOU ID IDNT MEAN TO WRITE DID

**gonfishing**  
wow.  
betrayed by my best friend.  
i wonder what kurapika would have to say about this.

**killerua**  
idk poggers or something

**gonfishing**  
in what universe would kurapika say poggers

**killerua**  
kcu

**gonfishing**  
what

**killerua**  
killua cinematic universe (kcu)

**gonfishing**  
ok  
i wont take this treatment from a man whos at the back of the alphabet

**killerua**  
WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN  
MY NAME STARTS WITH A K

**gonfishing**  
and u know what else starts with a k?  
kmurdering your best friend

**killerua**  
i didnt even kill you

**gonfishing**  
hard words to believe from a man named mr. killerua  
WAIT YOUR NAME HAS KILL IN IT  
KILLua

**killerua**  
ok mr. gonfishing  
how do i know you didnt use all your energy up FISHING

**gonfishing**  
well first of all i wasnt even fishing yesterday  
i was just running around

**killerua**  
ok well im gonna go to zushi’s house without you

**gonfishing**  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**killerua**  
i already asked mom and gotoh is already pulling the car around

**gonfishing**  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
NOT ZUSHIROLL

**killerua**  
im gonna tell him to block you

**gonfishing**  
NO  
PICK ME UP PLEASE  
TAKE ME WITH YOU  
ILL DO ANYTHING  
ILL UNBLOCK YOU  
DO YOU WANT THE SWEATER I BOUGHT FOR YOU??????  
PLZ TAKE KME WITH YOU

**killerua**  
ok

**gonfishing**  
is that a yes  
plz tell me its a yes

**killerua**  
am i unblocked????

**gonfishing**  
yes  
plz take me to visit my zushi

**killerua**  
ok i’ll tell gotoh now  
and yeah i got illumi to get the goldfish for me and he probably did something sketchy but idk i didnt see him do anything

**gonfishing**  
KILLUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> james did u read this


End file.
